Telephone Line
by Nasuko Yasai
Summary: A Horo Horo lo deján colgado un buen rato en el teléfono, pobrecillo, pero al final no le va tan mal. PD. no se escribir summaries


**Summari: alguna vez les ha pasado que quieren hablar con alguien y nomás no contesta, a mi sí...se siente feo T.T... muy feo TT.TT. **

**Disclaimer: la canción "Telephone Line" pertece a Electic Ligth Orquestra (ELO- de cariño) y los personajes tampoco son mios (pero algún día compare los derechos de autor -ajá, sigue soñando-)**

**este songfic lo dedico a aquella persona que siempre me deja sufriendo al teléfono, maldito T.T (pero aún así lo quiero)**

**TELEPHONE LINE**

Mira nuevamente el calendario, como si cada vez que lo hiciera el tiempo corriera más aprisa; luego voltea hacia la pared, se escucha el tic tac del reloj que en ella cuelga, la manecilla indica que acaba de terminar un minuto, apenas van cinco desde que se sentó en el borde de la cama tras haber efectuado el mismo ritual.

La habitación parece más fría; es como si las paredes se estuvieran alejando unas de otras cada vez más y la luz roja tenue del atardecer no quisiera entrar por aquella estrecha ventana; el corazón palpita rápido y se siente un mariposeo en el estómago.

_Han pasado ya tres meses y ni siquiera he recibido una carta tuya; mentiroso, dijiste que escribirías, y por si fuera poco prometí no llamar; pero es que no lo soporto más hay días en los que el dolor se agudiza demasiado, hay días en los que quisiera poder saber como te encuentras. Demonios, no lo soporto más._

Camina de un lado a otro frente al teléfono, sintiendo que la sangre hierve y las piernas flaquean, toma el auricular y tembloroso comienza a marcar, pasa la mano libre entre sus azules cabellos y traga saliva.

Del otro lado solo suena un tiiiit tiiiit

Hello. How are you?  
Have you been alright, through all those lonely nights

Y continua sonando tiiit tiiit tiiit

That's what I'd say. I'd tell you everything  
If you'd pick up that telephone

_¿por qué no contestas? __¿es que acaso te ha pasado algo? Vamos, solo quiero escuchar tu voz, me conformaría con escucharla unos segundos._

Hey. How you feeling?  
Are you still the same?  
Don't you realize the things we did, were all for real, not a dream?  
I just can't believe  
They've all faded out of view

No se oye más que tiiit tiiit tiiit tiiit

_¿Es que caso te has olvidado de mi? O peor aún ¿has encontrado a alguien más? No lo creo, me dijiste tantas veces que me amabas¿será que todo esto ha sido solo un sueño?, no, no puede ser, tus caricias se sentían tan reales; sé que volverás¿pero…cuando?._

When I look into the sky, the love you need ain't gonna see you through  
And I wonder why the little things you planned ain't coming true

Telephone Line, give me some time, I'm living in twilight  
Telephone Line, give me some time, I'm living in twilight

Aún no contesta nadie

_Lo único que me queda es imaginar que te encuentras al otro lado de esta línea, con una buena excusa para no contestar._

Tiiit tiiit tiiit

Ok. So no one's answering  
Well can't you just let it ring a little longer  
I'll just sit tight through shadows of the night  
Let it ring for evermore

Han pasado varios minutos desde que marcó, pero no se resigna a colgar, alguien debe contestar en cualquier momento para explicarle donde se encuentra Ren.

_Lo único que me queda es… imaginar que contestaras._

Repite a si mismo para darse valor y continuar de pie esperando, aprieta los ojos ya que su visión se ha nublado y deja escapar una lágrima que lenta como el tiempo que ha pasado sin Ren resbala hasta caer al suelo y fraccionarse en miles de pequeñas gotitas.

When I look into the sky, the love you need ain't gonna see you through  
And I wonder why the little things you planned ain't coming true

Oh oh Telephone Line, give me some time, I'm living in twilight  
Oh oh Telephone Line, give me some time, I'm living in twilight  
Oh oh Telephone Line, give me some time, I'm living in twilight  
Oh oh Telephone Line, give me some time, I'm living in twilight

_Vamos Ren, contesta, contesta._

Después de todo parece que nadie ha contestado, se aleja del auricular para colgar, pero la esperanza muere al último, vuelve a tomarlo con fuerza para acercarlo a su oído.

_Anda, contesta._

Dice apretando los dientes.

La puerta de la habitación se abre despacio.

Finalmente decide dejar el teléfono en paz, resignado cuelga pero no le suelta aún. Permanece parado junto a él.

Una silueta se acerca a Horo Horo tan lenta y elegantemente, que éste, sumido en sus pensamientos no logra percibirle.

_¿por qué no has contestado?_

Horo siente un suspiro en la nuca que le hace erizar la piel.

_Porque estoy detrás de ti… baka. Te prometí que volvería¿no es así?_

**Bueno ya está, quedó muy cortito pero espero que les guste; además a Horo Horo le fue mejor que a mi.**

**dejen Reviews por fa, siiii?**

**NOTA: Las cartas de Ren no fueron entregadas porque Horo Horo le dió mal su dirección. **


End file.
